


Empty Space

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett struggles with the loss of Link





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired entirely by a series of drawings by rhettandlinkmeansrhink, found here: http://rhettandlinkmeansrhink.tumblr.com/post/145821792064/im-sure-i-had-some-really-good-idea-behind-this

There’s this space beside me. It’s not just empty. It’s heavy with emptiness. It leans on me, weighing me down, reminding me of its presence nearly every second of every day.

This afternoon, I was standing in line at the grocery store, just poking around on the internet, killing time while I waited. I saw this really funny meme and I turned to my left to show him.

But he’s not there. There’s just … space.

I left my basket of groceries on the conveyor belt and walked out so no would see me cry. I’m not supposed to cry anymore, you see. It’s been five years and I’m supposed to be this strong, capable man.

But I’m not. Not anymore. Not without him.

Not with this damn empty space haunting me.

I didn’t go back for the groceries. It doesn’t matter. I didn’t need to buy peanut butter anyway, did I? I can’t eat it anymore.

On days like today, I try to remember the good times. I picture him at my side. But sometimes, I can’t remember the exact color of his eyes. They’ve turned a dull grey and the light’s gone out of them.

I try to picture the way his face looked when he smiled. But there’s no color in his cheeks, no glint in his eyes.

I want to hear his laugh, but the pitch and the timber in my head are all wrong. That’s not what he sounded like. But what did he sound like?

He’s fading, and it’s killing me. 

Who am I without him? A husband, a father? Sure. I am those things. Or at least I should be. But I was half of something. Something great. 

Half of something should still be something. But I’m nothing. I’m lifeless and humorless and everything is wrong.

His daughter is getting married. She asked me to walk her down the aisle. I said yes, because my God, how could I say no? After all, she’s got an empty space, too, doesn’t she? But I don’t know if I can. 

What would he tell me? I don’t know, because I can’t remember what kinds of things he would say. I can’t remember if he would pat me on the back or punch me on the shoulder. 

There’s so much I should have told him. So many things left unsaid. I think he knew. But I was always half making a joke, or saying it in some stupid, indirect way, like the stupid man that I am.

I loved him. I still love him. 

As a friend, a brother, the other half of my soul.

And now he’s gone and I hate him for it. I hate him for leaving me with nothing but this goddamn empty space that won’t leave me alone. I just want to be able to breath again.  

But I never will. Not without him here to fill that space.

Maybe if at least I could remember what it felt like what he fell asleep on my shoulder on a long plane ride. Or the terrible smell of his breath when he’d roll over on me all the times we had to share a hotel bed.

I never thought I’d miss waking up to being spooned by a full-grown man. Those hotel beds seem so cold now.

I wonder, wherever he is, if he feels that space, too. I hope not. I want him to be happy. At peace.

Someday, we’ll be together again. Maybe in ten years. Maybe 30. I don’t know. But as much life as I still have to life, there’s nothing I want more than to join him wherever he is.

I miss you, brother. 


End file.
